Once More Into the Fray
by ThatGuy0110
Summary: As the older digidestined graduate and head off to college, T.K. and Kari have started their last year in high school. Things start off normal and uneventful, when suddenly Angemon and Angewoman appear fighting a Digimon. Thrust back into the fray, T.K. and Kari try to stop the new threat that threatens the Digiworld
1. Authors notes

Notes:

\- Currently, there's a 6 digimon film series being released over a period of time. As of this writing, two have been released and four more follow.  
\- The events of this fic will cover a new arc that occurs after the 6 films (Tri arc).  
\- Not much will be discussed about the Tri adventures simply because they have not been released yet and I don't know what is going to happen.  
\- Many of the flashbacks will occur during the Tri adventures, but will be stuff I made up.  
\- Feel free to ask any questions, I will try to answer when I have the time to do so.


	2. Chapter 1 - Peace Returns!

"YEAH!"

"WOO!"  
"THIS IS AWESOME!" The roar of the crowd, the sound of guitars, and drums reverberated throughout the school grounds as the night sky was filled with flashing lights of all colors. The school festival had come to an end, and to go out with a big bang, Matt Ishida's band performed as the final musical performance for the school festival. The music echoed throughout the halls of the dark and nearly empty school. The only inhabitants were those of the Digidestined's Digimon watching from a dark room at ground level. Many of them with their heads out the window, bobbing back and forth, and their arms in the air. The Digidestined all stood front row to the stage partying alongside the rest of the student body and their guests.

Later that evening, with the concert over and the festival done, Daigo Nishijima, one of their teachers and an agent for the Digimon Defense Agency, put together a small party for the Digidestined so they could celebrate and spend some time with their Digimon especially after everything they had all been through. Their teacher and Maiki Himekawa, another agent for the Agency, worked during the concert to clear up some open space in a classroom for them all to hang out, have some refreshments, and decompress after the festival and their tough ordeal in the Digiworld.

It all started with a lone Kuwagamon who had entered through a dimensional rip in the city. It flew around looking for the Digidestined, until it found them. Then the group came across another Digidestined by the name of Meiko and her digimon Meicoomon. As their adventure went on, more and more questions arose especially when the Digimon Emperor made a sudden appearance looking for Meicoomon. After the needless killing of the Digidestined's best friend Leomon, the group jumped once more into the fray to hunt Ken and kill all the evil Digimon that sought to destroy the lives of many innocent Digimon.

Through all the trials and tribulations, they were able to overcome all evil, stop the Digimon Emperor's plans, and destroy many of the control spires which plagued the Digiworld. But, even with all their success the cost was too great as the life one of of their own was taken in return. In order to bring a halt to the plans of Ken, young Meiko sacrificed her life in order to stop her former Digimon partner, Meicoomon, from causing any more destruction. All of that, though, has mercifully come to an end. And, although they had lost a new friend, the reward of bringing peace to the Digiworld made the sacrifice from the brave Meiko worth it.

"Man that show was so amazing!" Mimi proclaimed. "Everyone was so into the music! You did an awesome job, Matt!" Mimi gleefully jumped up and down as she praised the lead singer of Knife of Day.

"Thanks Mimi!" He bashfully responded. "That was alot of fun putting on a great show for everyone."

"We had alot of fun listening to it from up here!" Agumon proclaimed.

"Yeah Agumon," Gomamon began, "You were really getting into the music dancing by yourself and all!"

"Why'd you have to go and tell everyone that!?" Agumon blushed lightly as everyone, Digimon and Human alike, laughed. The rest of the evening went on just like that, everyone sharing laughs with each other, enjoying some snacks and juice, and having an enjoyable evening in the company of each other.

"Hey Tai, can you watch Gatomon for me please?" Kari said as she placed her cup of juice down on a nearby table. "I'm gonna go to the little girl's room." Tai nodded as Kari made her way out of the room and to the girls' restroom. Gatomon laid on one of the chairs napping as her tail lightly wagged below her.

Kari carefully navigated her way through the dark halls of the high school towards the restroom. She lightly brushed her hand along the wall of the hallway, trying to use her sense of touch and memory to navigate the hallways to the restrooms. She finally feels the familiar door of the restrooms and enters.

T.K. sat at one end of the room next to one of the classroom's windows. Pensively, he stared out the window a cup of juice in one hand and lightly petting Patamon, who slept blissfully in his lap, with his other. He drowned out the sounds of the conversations and laughter of others, thoughts bringing him back to not so long ago in time while they were all in the Digital World. Thoughts of the Digimon Emperor came flooding into his mind.

 _There he was. The Digimon Emperor stood in front of T.K. fists clenched and raised ready to fight. The two stood poised and ready within a dark abandoned warehouse. No digimon were within miles of the two, minus Patamon who was instructed to wait nearby for T.K. to finish. Ken charged at T.K. swinging widely his right first towards T.K.'s face. T.K. was able to duck, avoid the fist, and retaliate with his own jab to the body._

 _Ken stumbled backwards clutching his stomach, but was quick to regain his composure. Luckily for him, he was quick enough to parry T.K.'s next attack and landed a punch of his own square on the side of T.K.'s jaw. T.K. Stumbled off to the side a little, before his face was met with another hook that landed cleaning on T.K.'s already damaged jaw. His body fell limp to the ground as his head started to lightly spin. He slammed a fist to the ground and willed his body, fighting the pain he felt on the right side of his face._

 _Ken stood there laughing at him, taunting him, calling him weak and useless. Without a word, T.K. charged at Ken, which forced Ken to cut his taunts short as he prepared to dodge T.K.'s next attack. T.K. was able to duck and avoid Ken's jab._

' _Wide open!' T.K. thought to himself as he flew his fist forward to connect with Ken's face. With wobbly legs, Ken took a few steps back trying to create some space between him and his opponent. T.K., realizing the situation, took a deep breath and relentlessly began to pursuit Ken. T.K. began landing shot after shot, cleanly and with little to no resistance. Ken could barely defend himself, desperately covering his face as T.K. worked his body. With each attack, more and more pain shot through his body. He had to act fast or else he knew T.K. would eventually wear him down and he'd be in even more trouble. T.K., running on pure adrenaline, never let up in his vicious onslaught on Ken._

' _I'm wearing him down.' T.K. thought to himself._

' _I need to keep this up. I have to finish this.' T.K. kept saying to himself over and over again in his mind. T.K. was breathing heavily at this point, drawing more and more wind in with each strike just to keep up his flurry of punches. Ken continued to move backwards in this abandoned warehouse, inching closer and closer to the wall, a wall which he needed to avoid. If T.K. were able to back him up against the wall, he's be at a severe disadvantage. He began watching T.K.'s punches carefully, trying to time them so he could move at the right time to avoid giving T.K. any time to counter and block his movements._

 _In an instant, Ken put his plan into action catching T.K. off guard as he swung to where Ken had just been. Ken noticed that T.K. Was caught off guard and now was wide open. Ken's eyes widened greatly as T.K. struggled to try and twist his body to defend himself to no avail. Ken quickly planted his right foot into the ground and swung his left leg, which connected cleanly to T.K.'s stomach._

 _T.K.'s body went limp as soon as Ken's leg made contact with his stomach. T.K. crumpled to the ground as he struggled to catch his breath. Ken began laying into T.K., kick after kick to T.K.'s back as he struggled to catch his breath. His vision faded with each passing second. The distance echoes of Ken's voice shouting at him followed by that familiar meniacial laughter that T.K. knew all too well._

"T.K.!" Suddenly, like a surge of electricity, he was brought back to reality. He blankly looked around the room to everyone staring at him, a worried look in all of their eyes, human and digimon alike.

"Are you ok, T.K.?" Sora softly asked. Patamon right there next to him, flapping his wings at

"I-I'm sorry, everyone." T.K. began. "I just..." He trailed off as he could feel a wave of emotions starting to build up within him. Everyone in the room knew, without him finishing his sentence, what he wanted to say. He sat there for a moment, before violently shaking his head.

"Sorry everyone!" T.K. announced to everyone before standing up. He forgot he was holding his cup of juice, and as soon as he stood up his hand inadvertently tip the cup over and his juice splashed all over his pants. Everyone tried to warn him, but it was too late.

Everyone let out a collective gasp as T.K. stood there, cheeks growing red with embarrassment. Patamon quickly flew to a nearby table where the napkins were and grabbed a stack. He quickly made his way back to T.K. who graciously took the napkins and began patting his pants, trying to get the napkins to absorb as much of the juice as he could.

"I'll be back!" T.K. hurriedly made his way out of the room and dashed down the dark hall to the boys' restroom. Everyone was silent for a moment, before it was broken by a lone voice snickering a little. Everyone turned to look at T.K.'s brother whose shoulders were jerking up and down as he silently laughed to himself. Tai, followed suit for a moment before they were both scolded by the girls in the room.

T.K., face fully flushed from his humiliating accident just now, quickly pushed open the door to the boys'bathroom as soon as reached the familiar doorway. He quickly grabbed some paper towels from the dispenser and quickly turned on the closest faucet. He soaked the paper towel a little and began patting his pants, once more, where his juice spilled on him. After he felt comfortable that he had soaked the spot enough and absorbed as much liquid as possible from his pants, he quickly slid his pants off and headed towards the hand dryer.

A short while after, T.K. left the boys' restroom and headed back to the party. On the way back, he glanced out the window for a moment. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks, his eyes focusing on a dark figure moving around in an open part of the school yard. He tensed up for a second as he tried to squint his eyes a little to adjust his eyes to focus on the dark figure. He could barely make out who or what this figure was just standing there in the open courtyard of the school's property. The moon had been hidden by a big cloud floating on by. As the moon finally peeked out from behind the curtain, just enough light shone from the moon for T.K.'s eyes to adjust and see more clearly who was outside.

It took T.K. no more than a few seconds before he realized Kari had been standing outside by herself in the courtyard. T.K. could barely make out the outline of her familiar slender figure. He stared for a moment, pondering why Kari was out there by herself.

'I wonder what she's doing out there.' T.K. thought to himself as he headed back to the party where everyone else was. Once he entered the room, all eyes were on him before his older brother spoke up.

"Sup Pee Pants!" He joked, flashing one of the biggest smiles he could. Tai started giggling, trying to stifle it as best he could. This time, it was Matt's turn to follow Tai's lead and the two of them laughed for a bit before they received a vengeful chop to the head compliments of Sora. T.K. laughed anxiously as Matt and Tai were left rubbing their newly formed bruise on their foreheads.

T.K. looked around the room for a moment, searching for something. Once he found it, he casually walked over to it and grabbed it.

"I'll be right back." He said as he headed back out of the room. The others all looked at each other wondering what that whole thing was about.

"Hey..." Mimi began. "Where's Kari?"

In the dark open courtyard of the school grounds, Kari stood perfectly. Her eyes closed, she inhaled deeply the air and enjoyed the silence of now quiet evening. She began humming a tune softly to herself as she swayed her head side to side lightly. Suddenly a cold breeze blew through the courtyard, causing Kari to wrap her arms around her self and shiver lightly.

"Go figure Kari," she spoke out loud to herself. "You forget its a little cooler out here and you forget to grab your jacket." She let out a dejected sigh as lowered her head. Just then she felt some warm wrap around her, which caused her to shoot her head up and examine what was wrapped around her.

"That's right you forgot, dummy." T.K. playfully said as he emerged from behind her. Kari gave him an angry look for that remark which he responded to with a big cheesy smile, similar to what his brother had given him before. Kari lightly elbowed him in the ribs as he playfully pretended he was seriously hurt.

"What'cha doing out here, Kari?" T.K. asked, gently rubbing his side where she elbowed him.

"I just wanted to get a little bit of peace and quiet. It looked like such a nice night outside, I wanted to enjoy it a little." Kari clutched the coat tightly as the two stood there staring up at the starry sky.

"We've been through alot in our young lives haven't we?" T.K. said as he reflected back on when everything first began, meeting up with Kari, all the adventures with Davis and the others, and everything they had done recently including beating the Emperor once more. For kids at the age of 15, the two had seen more than many people will see in their lifetimes. They've been knocking on death's door, and lived to tell about it, so many times that one could compare them to cats.

"Hopefully this peace will last for awhile." Kari stated. T.K. glanced over at Kari who had a small grin on her face as he could see the reflection in the stars twinkling in her eyes.

"Yeah." T.K. agreed as he too went back to staring up at the sky.

"Hey T.K.?" Kari began, "Remember that time we were stuck in that cave in the Digital World? It was just you, me, and Gatomon?" Kari grin started to grow wider as the memories started coming back to her. "You were so sure that you would get us out of there, but in the end Davis and the others rescued us."

"We got out though didn't we!?" T.K. retorted. Kari started giggling quietly.

"You were trying to sound all manly and were so sure you'd get us out! But, you couldn't lift the first rock you tried to move!" Kari held her side with one hand as her giggles grew louder. Little did the two know, they had acquired an audience who happily watched silently.

"How about you then?" T.K. began. He had a vengeful look in his eyes. "Remember that one time we were hiking on that school trip? If I remember correctly, one person elected themselves as the map leader to help navigate us to the hotel we were supposed to check into." Kari cringed a little.

"All 5 of us had to explain to the teacher why we didn't make it to the hotel until right before dinner started." T.K. glared at Kari who stood there innocently grinning at him. "Remember the essay we had to write also?"

"Oh yeah?" Kari began. "What about that time we were all camping by the river and you and Davis had that fishing competition. Remember all that trash talk you two kept telling each other? But at the end of the day neither of you two caught anything." Suddenly, something clicked in Kari's mind and she remembered something particular about that competition.

"If I remember correctly, you and Davis made a bet right?" T.K. thought back to that day to try and remember what Kari had just mentioned. Suddenly, a chill ran down T.K.'s spine and he broke out into a light cold sweat.

" _Hey T.K.! Let's make a bet! Whoever catches the most fish, gets to go on a date with Kari! And, loser has to pay for the date!"_

" _Wait what!?"_

"T.K.?" Kari looked at him quizzically as he shook his head lightly and then faced Kari.

"What?" T.K. nervously asked.

"Were you listening? I was asking you what did you two bet that time you and Davis tried to catch fish." Kari said sternly. T.K. fidgeted a bit trying to figure out an answer.

"I don't really remember." T.K. nervously laughed, he placed his hand behind the back of his head. "That was awh-"

"Liar!" Kari interrupted. "You just remembered didn't you? Tell me!" Kari turned and stood right in front of T.K., looking him right in the eyes.

"No I didn't! I swea-"

"You're a horrible liar, T.K." Kari pouted. "Do I have to beat you up to get the answer out of you?" She began lightly pounding the bottom of her fists on his chest. He raised his hands in front of him, as a way of asking her to back off on trying to figure out. They kept this up for a little bit more before the two stopped, looked at each other, and just burst out into laughter.

"Achoo!" The sound of a sneeze coming from behind them, caused them to stop laughing. Kari leaned sideways to find the source of the sneeze. Kari's face instantly turned a shade of red. T.K. turned around to look in the same direction. His eyes widened as he was met with several pairs of eyes staring at them from the classroom where, at this point, everyone had gathered along the wall of windows watching the two playfully argue back and forth. Gabumon the only one who had been looking away as he rubbed his nose, following his sneeze. Everyone in the room had a huge grin on their faces as they could see the discomfort in the two's faces when they realized they were being watched.

"H-h-h-how lo-o-ong have you guys been w-w-watching us?" T.K. nervously stuttered out. He was trying his hardest, inside, to calm his racing heart down and to try and hide the blush on his face. Kari avoided eye contact with everyone inside as she stared at the ground, trying to use T.K. as cover to hide the embarrassment she was feeling inside her.

"Oh," Izzy started. "I think it was around the time Kari mentioned something about a cave..." Izzy trailed off acting like he was trying to remember only a few moments ago when the two started arguing.

"So T.K." Mimi followed up, an evil grin spread across her face. "What did you and Davis bet on during your fishing challenge?" The grin on her face told him she had a good idea what it was, but wanted to hear the words come out of T.K.'s mouth.

"I don't remember!" T.K. shouted out causing everyone to break out into laughter, leaving the young teen to stand there embarrassed beyond belief.


	3. Chapter 2 - Graduation

With another adventure that's come to a close, things begin to settle down and go back to normal for Tai and the rest of the Digidestined. The digimon all head back to their world, Mimi heads back to America to finish up the rest of her school year there, a decision which Izzy was disappointed with. But, Izzy nor most of them had time to really dwell on it as the end of the school year drew near. Many of the Digidestined, minus T.K. and Kari were in their last year of high school. Once this year was over, they are officially off to College or whatever path they choose to take.

For Tai, things disappointingly went back to how they were before the Digimon came back to Earth. Everyone was off doing their own thing, many were preparing for graduation, many of the undergrads were impatiently waiting for the school year to end so they could enjoy the upcoming vacation.

Like the others, Tai had put some thought into his future plans after he graduated from school. He looked into some of the universities just outside of town and what they offered in terms of courses of studies and extra curricular activities. The search, from Tai's perspective was quite the difficult one. Like many high schoolers in their last school year, Tai still was undecided on what he wanted to do in the future. But, unlike some of his other classmates, Tai did have a leg up on them.

A few colleges had scouted him for soccer in his final year on the team. Some of the representatives of these colleges had spoken to him about a potential soccer scholarship to their respective college if Tai were interested in playing soccer at the next level. Tai entertained the idea of attending college with a soccer scholarship, but had yet to make a final decision to go with one of those schools or to look elsewhere.

Unlike her longtime childhood friend, Sora already had a career in mind that she wanted to go after. Sora, for the longest time, had wanted to pursue a career in Japanese fashion. She had always been intrigued by her country's fashion designs and wanted to pursue a career in the field. Luckily for her, she was able to find a university roughly an hour away by train from her home. She could take the train to and from school, which will save her alot of money from having to rent her own apartment while attending that college. Her decision helped her mother financially because she would not have to work extra to pay for her home and Sora's.

Tai was not alone in his struggle to decide on what to do with his future. T.K.'s brother, Matt, was undecided on what career path he was going to follow. Luckily for him, though, his choices of schools were smaller and easier to pick. Matt had come up with a list of colleges that were nearby, for a few reasons. The main reason was his girlfriend, Sora, and how he couldn't pick a school that was too far away. Once Sora had chosen a school to go to, Matt was able to narrow down his selection to colleges that were nearby to hers.

From there, his next criteria to attend a college was one that offered the most diverse portfolio of career choices one could pursue while attending that college. Like Tai, he didn't have a clear idea of what future he wanted to pursue. Though he had his band, a career as a musician wasn't something he was interested in. The rest of his band shared the same sentiment.

On the other side of the world, Mimi was finishing up her high school career and, like Sora, had a plan in mind on what college she wanted to attend. Mimi based her decision on the idea that she wanted to make as many people, as she possibly could, happy. With that in mind, Mimi came to the realization there was only one thing that could promote happiness, Food. Mimi enrolled, and was eventually accepted, into a reputable culinary college in New York.

Joe, through his undying perseverance and determination, was able to finally obtain the grades needed to get into the prestigious medical university that he had been vying for. After and throughout the latest Digimon Adventures, Joe had studied furiously to get the grades he needed to be admitted into a prestigious medical university. When it came time to take the entrance exam he was able to pass the exam and get accepted to the university. The university itself was in a city 20 minutes away from where he lived so he was able to continue to live where he was now and still manage to travel to classes every day.

Unlike the rest of his fellow digidestined, Izzy chose to skip out on going to college due to a proposition that Himekawa gave to Izzy. She offered Izzy a position within the Digimon Defense Agency where he will be helping monitor the Digiworld for any signs of suspicious activities and help react quickly if the activity needs immediate intervention.

Helping in this monitoring and response effort are all the Digidestined's digimon. Agumon, Tentomon, Gabumon, and the rest all provide support to help prevent or resolve any conflicts which has trip any alarms that the defense agency have put into place. Helping out the Digidestined's digimon was a group of champion and ultimate level digimon that would act as peacekeepers to investigate and deal with any issues.

"Hey Tai, wait for me!" A voice called out to the young man as he made his way across the school courtyard for the last time, as a student. Tai turned around to catch his childhood friend waving as she jogged over to where he stood.

"Hey Sora!" Tai gleefully greeted her.

"You heading over to the auditorium?" She asked as she lightly adjusted her scarf. Though it was near the end of march, today had been unusually colder than other days. Tai nodded as he turned once more to continue walking towards the auditorium, where the rest of their class were filing in, ready to proceed with the graduation ceremony. Many of the student's parents and family were already inside, patiently waiting in their seats for the ceremony to begin.

Tai and Sora made their way over to the auditorium and met with the the rest of their classmates. Matt and Izzy were already there conversing with some of the other students. The two went their separate ways, Sora went over to her boyfriend, Matt. And, Tai slowly made his way over to his friends in the soccer team, that were also graduating.

After some time passed, the class president appeared on the stage and gingerly walked over to a lone podium in the middle of the stage. They began tapping on the mic lightly, testing the feedback to make sure that their voice would come through loud and clear. They announced that the graduation ceremony was to begin and everyone needed to head to their designated seats, as determined their last name. Once all the students reached their assigned seats, sat down, and got adjusted, the class president cleared their throat and began with the introductory speech.

The rest of the ceremony went off without a hitch. Parents were crying in their seats, some were recording the ceremony and making sure their child was in the whole thing. Some were doing both, masterfully keeping their child in the camera's view while trying to dry their eyes. Some of the students were following suit, unable to keep their emotions in check long enough for the ceremony to close. When the principal finally finished his closing remarks, many of the students rejoiced and headed to where their parents were sitting.

#####

Weeks past after graduation, Tai and the rest of the graduated Digidestined all head out to their respective universities. At the last minute, Tai decided what he wanted to study at a university. After looking through a ton of different universities, he was able to pick out one just right for him. He was able to enroll into a university where he could study Political Science. The university is far from his house, taking eight hours to get to the city by train. Unbeknownst to his friends, distance was one of the key factors in deciding to enroll to that university.

As things settled down, the reality started hitting Tai that the eventful and exciting days of their youth were coming to an end. They no longer were able to hang out with each other all the time, and even if some of them were able to it just didn't have that same feeling of when they were all together. Because of this, Tai felt the need to distance himself from everyone in the hopes that it would help him transition to adulthood better. Being too close to the city where everything has happened would've been too hard for him to let go and move on.

Aside from just his future, Tai still harbored some feelings towards one of his long time friends, Sora. Even after she revealed that she had feelings for Matt, and began dating, he never really let go of his feelings for her. Though he came to accept that reality, he still has those feelings. Like his hometown, he felt the need to get away from it all to help him move on with his life.

Unlike Tai, Matt chose to go a completely different approach. He was able to find a college which matched all the criteria he was looking for. First and foremost, the college was near the University Sora chose to attend. It provided a very diverse selection of courses to study. Lastly, his band all enrolled and are attending nearby colleges and Universities.

The main reason Matt chose a Junior College near Sora, was due to the fact that they had just started dating. He was very happy that she had same the feelings for him as he had for her. The two started dating very late in their high school career, but were already very close due to all their adventures together in the Digital World. He wanted to stay close to her so that they could still see each other when they had free time and maintain a relationship.

Because Matt was still undecided about his future, he decided to enroll into a junior college so that he could have a chance to explore many different field of studies. Junior colleges are less expensive and have an easier course load to manage in order to explore different opportunities. Because the cost is low, Matt could take his general education courses while looking for a career to pursue and not have to worry about wasting money at a University then all of a sudden changing his mind on what career to take.

Through sheer luck, his band "Knife of Day" all enrolled and attend colleges or universities that were nearby to each other. Because of this, they were able to keep the band together. And, with the help of a friend of one of the band members, they were able to secure some gigs at clubs near their cities. This helped them not only be able to continue to make music, but earn some money on the side to help with their living expenses.

Izzy left within two weeks after graduation to go work for the Digiworld Defense Agency. The agency provided him an apartment of his own as well as a decent salary to live on his own in Tokyo. Izzy was able to make this decision easily partly due to the fact that Mimi ended up going back home to America to finish her schooling. Since she was gone once again, he was able to make the decision to just up and leave for Tokyo to work for the Defense Agency.

Aside from just monitoring and reacting to any issues that may arise in the Digital World, Izzy was also a part of the Research and Development sector of the agency. In there, he had access to plenty of resources as well as a group of well-versed researchers of the digital world. From there, he was able to get a few projects started which he had thought up during their latest adventures in the Digital World. Some of these they were able to get created and put in use in the Digiworld. One example being a giant mobile fortress.

This fortress was used by Tentomon and the rest of the Digidestined's Digimon as a mobile headquarters for their team to be able to move across the Digiworld to help them respond to incidences faster. The fortress was equip with everything any of the Digimon could ever ask for. It was designed to essentially be both a base for the Digimon and a place for them to live and call home. Because they would need to be ready to deploy at a moment's notice, this fortress provided everything from a workout area, to individual homes, to restaurants, and even a shopping mall with tons of stores. This fortress was the size of File Island but flew high above the skies, never needing to be fueled due to some ingenious programming by Izzy and the R&D team.

With the rest of the Digidestined gone off to their respected colleges, Kari and T.K. were the only ones left when it came time for high school to start back up. Cody, Yolei, and Davis were never found during the Digidestined's latest foray into the Digital World. Ken was also still missing somewhere in the Digital World. T.K. regretted not being able to find him and finish what they started from their last encounter. And then there was their new friend and fellow digidestined, Meiko.

Though she was new and and hesitant with the others, the group welcomed her with open arms. Mimi, especially, welcomed her to the group and became one of her close friends. That proved to be very integral when she appeared in the Digiworld to help defeat Decaymon, the source of the digital distortions and the main enemy threatening peace in the Digital and Real World. In order to defeat Decaymon, the Digidestined had to power up a processing unit invented by Izzy to help reverse Decaymon's special ability, fractal corruption.

Feeling guilty for being a part of Decaymon's master plan to destroy the Digiworld, Meiko felt the only way she could atone for her sins was to commit the ultimate sacrifice to stop Decaymon from achieving his goal. With all of the digimon and humans completely drained of energy, Meiko and Meicoomon gave up their lives to the Processor for one last big gust of power to finally finish the job. WIth the last bit of energy, they were able to reverse Decaymon's Fractal Corruption ability and the Digiworld began to repair itself.

#####

With all this behind them, T.K. .and Kari started a new year in their high school careers. A new year with only the two of them left while everyone else either went off to college, missing, or starting their career in the real world.

Note: If you've watched the latest Adventures Tri movie, then you might notice that some parts of my story branches off from what happened so far with the released movies. I finalized the story outline back around when the 3rd movie was just released (Sept 26th, 16). So the story branches off from there based on all the info we know from the first two and parts of the 3rd movie. There's a lot more to come in this work and I have two endings to the work. I have the actual ending already written and a part of the main story. I will release the alternate ending some time after the work is completed and it will be labeled as such.


End file.
